


Fictional Reality

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction to Motion Picture, Filming, On Set, Small Budget Film, Storyboards, email, life changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the one person that you'd written about found your story and reached out to you? Not just with a lovely comment but with an offer that would change your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fictional Reality

I sighed, sitting at home with my laptop balanced on my thighs, as I leaned back against the couch.

The week had been almost impossible but thankfully it was over. I looked through my e-mails before switching to my other account, where I received all the comments and kudos for my stories. I smiled as I saw them, going from earliest to newest, not really paying attention to the subjects - until I reached the last one.

I raised an eyebrow before opening it. It was a few paragraphs long, which some reviews sometimes were. But what caught my attention was the request and then the signature at the bottom. I gasped as I read the name over again.

Benedict Cumberbatch had read my story then left a thorough and beautiful review, before asking to speak to me about potentially making it into a small-budget movie. I shook my head, pinched myself and winced. "Oh my god, this is real," I muttered to myself.

I sat there for a few minutes as I gathered my thoughts before beginning a reply. I thanked him, then asked why he wanted to do this. I knew he'd "retired" from big movie acting and had focused more on indies, but reading the work of his fans seemed a bit strange to me.

He replied quickly, telling me how he wanted to bring original stories like mine to a wider audience and that it was basically a good script waiting to happen. I told him I was shocked and delighted by his praise, as I didn't think my writing was that great, but coming from someone I admired, it meant the world.

We mailed back and forth for a few hours until he asked if we could meet. I, of course, agreed since I wanted to see how serious he was about this and even if it didn't work out, I'd finally get to meet the man most of my stories were based on.

He asked if we could meet at a friend's restaurant in the city. I wrote down the information and then started to panic. I was going to meet him in two days and all I could think was: "what am I going to wear?"

 

Friday came around and I made my way to the restaurant. Part of me still doubted this was real but when I came in, his friend was waiting for me.

"Hi, I'm Adam," he said, offering his hand. 

"I know. We've actually spoken through social media before," I said, smiling, as I shook his hand and he returned the smile. 

"Well you never know who is an actual person these days," he said, as he led me to an area upstairs, which was closed to the public.

"Oh I know. I used to think that about you" I smirked and his shoulders relaxed before he left me alone with Benedict.

He was sitting in one of the booths, looking down at a pad of paper and biting down on his pen. He was wearing those ridiculously cute wayfarer glasses.

"It's good to know that you actually exist," I said, sitting down next to him as he looked to me.

"Did I seem fictional?" He asked as he sat up straight. 

I nodded. "You in general but that e-mail... I just never thought you actually read fan works." I put my bag beside me before pulling out my phone.

Benedict smiled. "Well it was a bit out of the blue I must admit, but your story moved me into action." I beamed at him as I leaned back against the booth. "Thank you," I said. "I never thought my stories were any good but people seem to like them."

"And it's for a reason. The way you write is fascinating. This story in particular - as I read it, I could see what It could become. Not just a romance but with a lovely twist. I think..." He went on and on, waffling about what he had pictured and the potential for it.

I watched as he grew more animated and started to use his hands. He stopped a few minutes later, looking at me a little awkwardly. "People usually stop me at some point," he said. 

I laughed. "Who in their right mind would stop the Cumberbatch Waffle? Your thoughts are fascinating."

I had my phone in my hands, my notepad open as I'd started writing a small story about him as I'd observed him.

"Are you writing about me?" he asked with a small smile on his face. 

"Yes. I'd honestly given up ever meeting you so I'm taking notes." I chuckled and he laughed.

"Well this is going to be a very interesting meeting," he said, running his hand through his hair, and I agreed. "I honestly still can't believe I'm here. It's surreal," I said.

Benedict nodded "I'm glad you came. Now let's hear what you think."

I thought about all he'd told me and the offer. I never considered this but he was passionate about it and the more he'd said, the more I could imagine it becoming a reality.

"I want to do it. I will do whatever you want as long as I can have creative say," I said. "I don't mind changes but if they completely change the story, I will back out." I was firm on that point and he agreed.

"Of course. I wouldn't let anyone destroy it. The essence of it must stay the same," he smiled. "I'm going to have my lawyer write up an agreement before we take any steps. I can send it to you by the end of the week."

"Wow, you're keen to start."

"Of course. The faster we lock it down, the earlier we can start." 

I agreed as I grabbed one of my business cards and handed it to him. "Here's my contact details in case you need me. I generally only check my e-mail at the end of the day but always check my texts. I mean, you don't need to text me or anything" I said, feeling like an idiot for assuming he'd do that.

Benedict looked at the card, then smiled. "I'm the same. Don't fret, it's business." He said as he grabbed his phone and put my number in. "Once you sign the contract, I'll text you." 

I felt a little thrill at knowing my phone number was in his phone.

"Of course. Thank you, Benedict" I said his name and smiled at him. His eyes crinkled at the corners "You're welcome" He extended his hand to me and I shook it before standing up.

He walked me towards the steps and I made my way down. I waved to Adam before walking out of the restaurant, cool and collected. 

As soon as I turned the corner, I felt my knees buckle and I held onto the wall as I let all the emotions run through. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed before I whooped loudly as I got into my car and drove towards home.

 

I received the contract by a sharply dressed man the following week. I signed, taking it and calling my friend to help me look it over.

He sat down with me as he explained how it all worked. There were clauses to protect me and my work, some that protected him and some concerning Sunny March, his production company.

We read through everything and found it all fair so I signed on the dotted line. I thanked my friend and promised him dinner later in the week as recompense along with his favorite wine.

I contacted the number on the envelope and a courier came to pick it up. I sighed as soon as it was out of my hands. I was still very nervous about this but an hour later, my phone went off with a notification.

"When would you like to meet? Adam wants to talk to you. He's excited about this -B" 

I huffed out the breath I'd held and replied. "I'm free anytime. I'm glad he's on board. I thought he was very wary of me." 

A reply came a few minutes later. "He's wary of everyone. Sadly we've trusted the wrong people before. Makes everyone a bit shy I suppose."

I frowned as I read it. God only knows the ways they'd both been used by people they trusted.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wouldn't do that. I've been thru it before. No matter the status, anyone can be used. I may be your fan but I know where the line is and not to cross it. You've been so kind and I would never break your trust."

His reply took a few more minutes "That's good to know. I'll look at my schedule and talk to Adam. We're both eager to start :)" I smiled as I walked over to my laptop and started to type up some things I wanted to touch base on.

This was going so fast but as they say, you must strike while the iron is hot.

 

We finally got to meet at the end of the week since Benedict had a meeting with his agents about something. I hadn't really asked since I didn't want to pry. We weren't friends, we were business partners.

"Your story is wonderful. I'm sure Ben has told you about my cursing at the twist, right?" Adam asked and I laughed louder than I'd meant to. "He did. That part gets everyone. I'd gotten comments in all caps from that chapter since it took me almost a month to get around to writing the next part."

Adam shook his head. "Well that's just cruel. I would have hounded you every single day for more." He took his glass, sipping from it as Benedict looked over the notes I'd written. "So a friend is working on formatting your story, so we should have that soon. Then we can look over it." He placed the sheet down.

I bit the inside of my lip. "I must say, it's a bit unnerving to know so many people are this passionate about something I wrote on a whim." I grabbed my bottle of Stella and took a long drink from it.

"Well you're very talented so It was bound to happen," Benedict said with a smile and I relaxed. "Right. So, what's the plan once we get the script?" Adam took point, explaining what it would entail before Benedict chimed in.

"The meeting I had on Monday was actually regarding this. I want to make sure everything is set up. We need to set up the budget, hire a casting director. That one will be easy as I have some friends who have done it before." He went on and on, and my head spun a bit as I thought of this becoming something real.

If I woke up tomorrow morning and this had all been a dream, I'd be very disappointed as I finally felt like this is what I needed to do. That I was fulfilling something that I never knew I'd wanted and had found someone who was just as passionate about it to help me succeed.

 

The script had taken longer than expected as we'd had to make changes to make it all work but when we were happy with it, we started to storyboard.

Adam sat in with Benedict as they worked on the ideas they had in mind. I'd agree with some and veto others as I knew these characters like the back of my hand and knew what they were capable of and what they would do.

"No, the whole point of her is that she's special. You don't eliminate the one thing that makes her because of a budget" I said, huffing at both of them.

They looked to me, blinking before they both smiled. "You see, I told you she'd put up a fight if you tried this," Benedict said and Adam sighed. "Alright, you win," he said, pulling out a $20 from his wallet and smacking it into Benedict's hand.

My jaw dropped slightly before I snatched the bill away from him. "You've wounded me greatly so I'll take that," I said, slipping it into my jeans pocket, before Adam burst out into laughter at Benedict's shocked face.

"Alright. No more joking around with the writer, she's a feisty one," Adam said between laughs before he smacked Benedict in the back. "It was all him," Benedict said as he finally came back to himself. I rolled my eyes "Sure it was. Just because you're handsome and British doesn't mean you can get away with everything." I smirked and Adam laughed as Benedict looked at me with a wry expression.

"You think that now, just you wait," he said, challenging. I leaned in on my arms. "Bring it on, pretty boy," I shot back and he let out a loud laugh.

 

My favorite part so far had been the storyboards. I couldn't draw at all but the woman they got to draw them had been wonderful. I'd explained to her how I had pictured the lead character and gave her as much detail as possible.

She in return brought my characters to life. It was one thing seeing them in your head, picturing their movements and their voices but looking at art of them really tied it all in.

"They are absolutely beautiful," I said, once she'd left and I looked over all the art she'd done that day. The storyboards were basic but the drawings of the characters were exquisite. "She's very good at what she does," Benedict walked into the room and looked to the table.

I took the drawing of my lead in my hands and handed it to him. "That's her. She's exactly what I pictured. Every single detail including that small scar on her cheek," I said as I marveled at it. He took it in his hands, looking over. "She's a truly wonderful character and with these, we can find the right person for the role."

"This should be an interesting search as these are so specific but I think it'll be fun too," I stood up, moving the drawings onto the portfolio to keep them safe.

"It should. That'll be next month. I'll get these scanned and sent out so we can start scouting," he said.

I leaned on the table as I looked up at him. "Thank you for this. I know I've said it before but I never dreamed... This is beyond anything I'd ever imagined," I smiled, the emotions I felt moving across my eyes.

He moved closer to me. "It was my pleasure. This is just the beginning," he said excitedly as he smiled at me.

"I know, a long journey." I bit my lip and sighed happily. "So I guess we're done for the day?" I asked.

"Yes. The weekend is here so we get to unwind." He grabbed his coat before he followed me out, turning off the light "So what are your plans now?" I asked as we walked towards the front door. We'd become friends through this, which was a nice bonus to this partnership.

"Nothing really. Just going home," he said as he held the door open for me before locking up. "I didn't expect that answer," I retorted. "What did you expect?" he asked. "I don't know really..." I answered as I reached my car.

"So what are your plans then?" he asked. "I was going to grab a drink then do absolutely nothing all weekend," I said with a smile as I threw my bag into my car. I got another response I did not expect. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" 

"Oh. Sure. It's the bar near my apartment," I said. 

 

So he got in his car and followed me to my apartment where we arrived about 20 minutes later. I parked in the garage and had pointed him to the guest parking spot before we walked towards the local dive bar that I loved.

As soon as I walked in, Jodi, my favorite bartender, whooped my name loudly. "Oh shut up!" I shot back before hugging her and introducing Benedict to her. She shook his hand then asked what we'd be having.

I ordered my usual, Jack and Coke and he followed suit, which I thought was interesting but Benedict had a knack for surprising me.

"This is perfect after a long day," he let out a long sigh and I followed. "Yes, perfect. I love this project but it's exhausting," I said before leading him towards a booth in the back.

It was far too loud and we always ended up chatting a bit so I wanted to be able to hear him "So what made you come out tonight?" I asked as I finished my drink and gave Jodi the signal for another round.

"I'd been a bit bored lately so I figured this would be fun. You seem fun." I laughed.

"Well that's lovely of you to say. I'm mostly boring but I like to unwind just like everyone else," I said as I took the new glass and Benedict took his.

 

This went on for a couple of rounds until both of us were relaxed and sat back against the booth. We were tipsy, so I ordered two waters, as I knew he'd need to sober up soon since he'd need to drive himself "Hey, sit up" I said as I watched him sat against the booth with his eyes closed and silly smile on his face.

"Yes ma'am, he said, looking at me with a dopey look on his face. I let out a laugh as I sat beside him. "Your cheeks are flushed," I said as I pushed the bottle into his hand. He grabbed it before tipping his head over to look at me.

"You want to know something..." he said, looking at me as he slowly blinked. "Sure," I took a drink from my bottle before putting it down on the table.

"I wasn't sure about you at the very beginning but you are a very smart woman," he said, opening his bottle and spilling a little water over his chin. I reached over to wipe it off with my hand and he took my hand in his. "Benedict, are you okay?" I asked as he just stared.

"No.. Yes.. I mean." He moved to sit up straight, shaking the table and almost knocking the bottles over. I looked at him confused but let him continue. "You confuse me," he said, and I raised an eyebrow. "How so?" 

He sighed exasperatedly before tugging on my hand "You can be so distant then so close with me."

I sighed, "Ben, we shouldn't be.." He cut me off. "We should. I need to say it out loud." I watched as he turned my hand in his and brought it to his face, pressing a kiss to it and my breath hitched.

"There's a line," I said, my voice shaking as he looked into my eyes. "It's worth crossing," he whispered as he moved in closer.

This couldn't happen, it shouldn't. We were partners and this could ruin everything but I couldn't deny how incredibly attracted I was to him or the feelings that had built over the last few months. I didn't stop him when he pressed his lips to mine.

As soon as they did, I was lost and I knew it. His perfect pink lips pressed against mine. His hand released mine before it moved up my arm and I let out a small moan as it gently framed my cheek before he tilted his head and I gave in.

 

I'd pulled away from him a few minutes later after my lungs burned from lack of oxygen and I walked over to Jodi to pay the tab "Now go get yer boy," she said, smiling at me. I winked as I walked back to the table to take Benedict's hand in mine.

"You're going to sleep over since I can't let you drive like this," I said as I tugged him along and quickly reached my apartment building. He pressed himself to my back when I opened the door to the lobby before we headed towards the elevators. "Thank you," he said huskily and I fought the urge to kiss him again.

I reached my door, unlocking it quickly before pulling him inside. "Now you're going to sit-" I said as I turned and closed the door. But Benedict pressed me against it. "Not the boss of me. I'll do what I like," he said, smirking before kissing me again.

I groaned as I kissed him back, my arms moving to wrap around his neck as we kissed. He licked at my lips before I opened my mouth and let him inside. I whimpered as I met his tongue with mine. I pulled on his hair by accident which made him pull away. He pressed his forehead to mine. "Not at all what I thought you'd taste like."

"Fuck, you have to stop.. We really need to stop," I said as I pushed him off and lead him to the couch. "Stopping isn't what you want or what I do. I've been stopping myself for months. I can't anymore." I pushed him onto the couch.

He ran a hand down my face. "Ben... You're right. I don't want to but you're drunk and this is just..."

He shook his head. "It's not the alcohol." 

I reached over, running my fingers through his hair. "I know but we need to talk about this. I need you sober before we go any further."

He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. "Right. Guess it's time to sleep now," he mumbled as I stroked his hair over and over as he laid down on the couch and fell asleep quickly. I watched him sleep for a few minutes before I walked into the bedroom and laid on my back.

I stared at the ceiling as I replayed what had just happened in my head. He'd made the first move which I had never expected. I thought these feelings would go unrequited as he was such a beautiful man, inside and out. I was just a fan who had somehow lucked out.

 

The next morning, I groaned as the sun hit my face and I buried my face onto the pillow before I remembered Benedict was asleep on my couch. I sighed, changing into clean clothes before I opened my door.

I hadn't smelled the coffee until that moment and walked into the kitchen to find Benedict pouring the dark liquid into two big mugs. His dress shirt was wrinkled and his curls were all over the place which made him look absolutely adorable.

He looked up when he heard me approach and he smiled shyly. "I hope you don't mind. I figured we'd both need it."

I smiled back. "Thank you" I opened the fridge and grabbed the creamer and then the sugar before walking to the mugs.

We both fixed our own in silence. As soon as I was done and started stirring my coffee, he spoke.

"About last night..." he started and I stopped him. "It's okay, Benedict. We all do things while we're drunk." 

He sighed, shaking his head. "That wasn't the part I was going to apologize for," he said as he took my hand in his.

I didn't know what to say which forced me to listen to him. "I didn't want to do it like that. I wanted to court you and for our first kiss not to be fueled by alcohol." He took a step and was in my space. "I wanted to remember your face when I asked you out." He pressed a small kiss to my lips and I let myself relax.

"Well you'll still get to see that," I finally spoke as he pulled away and I smiled at him. "But first we need to talk about this and what things will be like now." I grabbed my cup and walked to sit at the table as he sat in front of me.

"Nothing's going to change at work. We both know what we need to do but when we're alone, that's our time." He kissed me again.

"You're very good at lowering my defenses with that," I said, kissing him back. "It's good to know I'm your Kryptonite," he added and I shook my head. "So does that make you, Lois Lane?" I teased and he brought his cup to his lips before he drank his coffee and I drank mine.

 

With casting and script updates, the production finally started and had nearly finished already. I never knew how tight a schedule was for a small film but it was all the more fun to watch as everyone worked together and the actors got into their roles.

I'd sat next to the director, watching the cameras as the scenes played before us. I still couldn't believe this was all real. Everything had been locked except for this one scene which was the most pivotal one.

I sat entranced as I watched it reach its peak then stop right where it needed to. Everyone cheered when the take was reviewed and we all celebrated. I couldn't wait to see the entire thing.

There was my little story, that I thought no-one would ever even read, immortalized in film. I looked over at Benedict and smiled. Everything about this project had been perfect but meeting Benedict had been the highlight. Being with him had changed me, in the best ways, if I was honest. He had opened up my heart to emotions I forgot I could feel. He'd taught me to believe in myself more. I put a brave face to everything, but most of the time I felt like I didn't know what I was doing and end up putting myself down.

He'd lift me up and balance me with just a few words and hug. His influence over me had been noticed by some but none more than Adam, who I had become close to. He approved of me and I was glad. 

At the end, everyone on set got together to celebrate. I walked over to the craft services table. I needed to eat something before everyone got to the food and it was gone.

The next thing I heard was a far away scream before everything went dark.

 

_There were times I could hear voices but I wasn't sure if it was real, or a dream. Sometimes I am sitting with Benedict on the couch, watching a movie he'd insisted I watch. "I trust your judgement but I'm not sure I'll like it" I'd said. He would respond but midway through his smile would drop and he would say: "Please wake up. Open your eyes." I always felt confused before sleep took hold of me again._

_I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong but I couldn't place it. The voices seemed to get closer now but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I would be back on the couch again with Benedict. "So what are we watching today?" I would ask, as he just looked at me. "I miss you. Please.. Please come back" His voice broke and I gasped._

_I'd feel tears run down my cheek but when I touched my face it was dry. I looked back to Benedict but he didn't say anything. I fell back asleep._

 

This time when I woke up, my eyes stung as air hit them. I blinked as I tried to focus on the scene around me. I could hear something beeping. I moved my head to the right and saw the door and a hallway. A nurse walked by in a rush and I looked over my head to see the monitor.

I turned my head to the left and saw Benedict with his face over his arms as they were pressed on the side of my bed. He was sitting in a chair and I tried to move my hand to touch his hair but it didn't respond for a few minutes. I watched him sleep before I finally managed to touch him "Be-ne-dic-t" I said, barely getting the word out.

He moaned softly before he responded to the touch and sat up quickly. "Oh god. You're awake," he said in a rush, his sorrowful eyes fixed on me before he cried, taking my hand in his. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said as he pressed kisses to my hand and I smiled.

I wanted to know what happened but the nurse came in to check on me, taking my vitals before she left us and I turned back to him "Don't speak, just listen," he said as he held onto my hand. "As you were making your way across the room, one of the props fell. It wasn't secured. I tried to call out to you but it was too late." He ran his free hand over his face, his eyes watering.

"We called an ambulance and they rushed you here. They said you had a brain injury and that you might not wake up," he leaned in closer, pressing a kiss to my cheek as I looked at him wordlessly, tears running down my cheeks.

"It's been two weeks and I've been going crazy," he added, wiping my tears away. "I was so scared you weren't going to come back." 

I squeezed his hand "I heard you," I said slowly as I found the words. "I kept dreaming about you but then you'd be sad and tell me to come back. I didn't understand," I sniffled.

Benedict moved to lay beside me and held me in his arms. "Shhh.. It's okay. You're safe and I'm here." I shook as I cried in his arms as I clung to him.

We lay there together, I nuzzled his face and he sighed as he was finally able to rest after many sleepless nights by my side. "Sleep well, sweet prince," I whispered as I watched him fall asleep and I watched over him the entire night, unable to sleep for fear of losing myself again.

 

Once the sun had come out, I'd seen all the flowers, balloons and a stuffed penguin that could only be from Adam. I let out a little laugh and Benedict stirred beside me, pulling me closer.

I looked down, running my fingers through his hair, which I loved doing, and heard an appreciative moan fall from his lips. I heard steps approaching and I looked up to find Adam coming in with a white bakery bag and two coffees.

He noticed Benedict lying next to me as he put the items on the little table at the foot of the bed then looked to me, his jaw dropping and a huge smile coming to his face.

"We've been so worried," Adam whispered as he sat on the chair on the other side of me before he smacked my arm. "I'm glad you're back." I glared at him and stifled a giggle before asking what was in the bag.

"A cinnamon roll for you and a croissant for him." I looked at him confused. "He's had me get same thing every day since you've been here," he smiled as he looked to Benedict.

"That's ridiculously sweet. Thank you."

He shook his head. "It's nothing. I kept him company and offered to stay with you while he rested but he refused. Stubborn idiot." I couldn't help the laugh that came out at the comment.

"Not stubborn, jackass," Benedict grumbled before opening his eyes. He sat up beside me, kissing my temple before grabbing the coffee and the bag. "Sure you're not," Adam rolled his eyes as they both started to drink their coffees.

I watched them talk before I chimed in. "Is it done?" I spoke as evenly as I could. While he'd been sleeping, I'd practiced my speech. I never thought that something that came so easy would be so difficult to relearn.

"Yes and no. Most everything is locked down but we couldn't put it all together without you being there," Adam said as he looked at me. "You have creative say and all." He smiled and I nodded. "Something to look forward to, I suppose."

Benedict opened the bag and plucked a piece of sticky sweetness before feeding it to me. I opened my mouth slowly and devoured it. Sugar and flour, what lovely things to experience again.

We'd talked for a long time before we were disturbed by my doctor. She came in, introduced herself then proceeded to tell me what came next.

They would need to run tests and check what I'd need rehab for. She was pleased that I'd practiced my speech as it meant I was committed to do what I needed to. "Do I need to stay here or can I come in for therapy?" I asked as Benedict now sat at my side and listened. "Once the tests are done, you can go home but you'll need someone to watch over you," she said.

"We will do it," both Adam and Benedict said in unison and she smiled.

"Thank you," I said to her then to them when she'd gone. "I may be a pain in the ass as I don't like being doted on," I said and they nodded. "Oh we remember. You just focus on getting back to 100%," Adam smiled.

 

I hated this. I was in my home, the place I knew better than anyone and I couldn't do anything. My body needed to adjust after the coma which made sense but it frustrated me that I couldn't even lift a spoon without my hand shaking.

"DAMMIT," I huffed, the spoon falling onto the table before I heard steps approach. "Hey," Benedict said, sitting beside me and putting it back in my hand. "Thanks," I said, sighing.

I didn't like being this weak. Depending on someone for everything. It made me feel awful as I felt that Benedict probably pitied me now. I wasn't the same person now and part of me wouldn't be surprised if he'd end things.

"You have to eat." He stroked my hair and I sighed. "I'm not hungry and you can just go if you want," I said, not looking at him as I said it, putting the spoon down.

"What? No. I'm here to take care of you," he said, moving his face closer to mine but I wouldn't meet his eye.

"It's not your job. I can figure this out," I said before I felt his hands frame my face and tilt it so I could look at him. "If you think for one fucking moment that I'm going to leave you.. that I'll give up on you then you're sadly mistaken."

I went to reply but he covered my mouth with his fingers. "No pity party. No pushing me away because you're frustrated. I'm here because I want to be." He pressed his forehead against mine. "I was lost without you so don't you dare give up."

I closed my eyes, tears running down my face as I placed a kiss to his fingers before I nodded. He moved his hand and I let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I'm scared I won't get better. That I won't be the person you knew," I said. He sighed.

"But you are. You are that feisty woman that tested my patience then made me fall for her by challenging me," Benedict pressed a kiss to my lips and I kissed him back. "I forgot how much of a wordsmith you are," I sighed and smiled as we stayed closer together for a few beats.

He pulled away, moving the spoon towards my hand. "Now let's try this again," he said with a challenging look. I narrowed my eyes then smiled, shaking my head as I reached for it and remembered what I was fighting for.

Not just for Benedict or the film but to be the person he saw me as and the woman I wanted to be for the both of us.

 

It took 3 months for me to get back to myself. I cursed more than a sailor but Benedict would just keep guiding me.

When I'd walk to him, he'd treat me with a soft kiss. When I'd read a chapter of a book without missing a word, he'd do the same then add a silly voice as he read the next chapter.

We ran together in the early morning before heading to set to look over the film. I couldn't be happier with the result as Adam and Benedict both agreed.

They'd entered it into film festivals without telling me but when the mail came, it was addressed to me so they'd hand me the letter and let me read it. "You sneaky shits," I beamed, then smacked Adam's arm as Benedict moved away, yelping.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Benedict wrapped his arms around me from behind. "It is. I can't believe they've actually accepted it." Adam nodded them turned to show me four more envelopes. "Want to open these too?" He smirked and I laughed.

We made a trailer of the film and when it came out, i was finally able to share the news about the project openly on social media. 

People reacted in one of two ways, very happy or negatively which I assumed would happen but I didn't focus on those people.

The first film festival came quickly and I was nervous. Benedict had prepped me as best he could but I still felt overwhelmed.

We arrived together, all business as we walked the red carpet. I was wearing a black dress, red heels, my hair up and my glasses on. 

He'd chosen to wear one of his many blue suits. I always teased him about the fact that he had more clothes than me.

I was asked questions, answered them and if I stumbled on my words, Benedict would come to the rescue. They all loved him so it didn't matter if I was a mess as he'd explain it.

We sat in the back of the room as the screening started. It was wonderful seeing it with a room full of people and hearing their reactions. They were all good which was great.

As the credits rolled, there was a long silence before the room broke out into clapping. I let out the breath I'd been holding and Benedict nudged me. "See? They love it," he smiled and I nodded.

We made our way back home after that. He'd been staying at my apartment since I'd woken up which I loved since he was wonderful company and he was a great cuddler. "It's so odd seeing people enjoy your work. Good odd but odd," I said once we'd stepped into the apartment.

"Yeah, it's a weird feeling but so rewarding after all the work we'd put in," I smiled before I pulled him down to kiss him, but he lifted me up and spun me around. I broke out into giggles, "I love you," I said for the first time as he stopped the movement.

Benedict smiled. "I'm glad you finally said it," he teased. "I love you... beyond those three words. This feeling inside is indescribable".

I kissed him again. "I feel the same. What have you done to me?" I asked as he nuzzled my face.

"I guess this was meant to be," he said and I let out a snort. "A fairy tale... Oh my... It's a fairy tale. I'm Sleeping Beauty!" We both burst into laughter and ended up on the couch as we laughed.

Benedict caught his breath. "Well I suck as Prince Charming as I didn't kiss you awake." I pulled him close. "Well you'll just need to make that up to me... over and over and for many years to come."

We both smiled as we kissed the day away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Ray & Clare for helping me with this work. Ray, for inspiring it with her prompt and then helping me fix any errors and Clare for her proofreading of it.


End file.
